Ash campeon de campeones
by MaxiCamarKun
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si juntamos dos mundos completamente diferentes entre si?. ¿que pasaría si ash fuera llevado hacia runaterra accidentalmente?


Nos encontramos con nuestros protagonistas después de que Ash recibiera, de manos de Korrina su tercera medalla de gimnasio.

Decir que estaba feliz era poco, estaba encantadísimo con su victoria, después de todo, no cualquiera vence a un Mega Lucario con un Frogadier asi de fácil, así que, para celebrar todos decidieron relajarse en la playa que quedaba al lado de la torre de Ciudad Yantra.

-Ahhh…, esto si que es vida, ¿no es así Citron?- dijo ash mientras se bebía un frio y delicioso jugo de bayas.

-Claro que si Ash- dijo mientras volteaba momentáneamente para ver a su amigo, ya que, al parecer, estaba en ese momento "armando" una especie de sombrilla.

-¿Qué haces hermano?- pregunta Boonie quien acababa de llegar con los chicos, ya que se encontraba tomando sol con Srena y Korrina quienes, al parecer se habían quedado dormidas.

-Ciencia mi querida hermana, ciencia- le respondió amablemente, pero no se dio cuenta que su "querida" hermana al oír lo que el hacia prosiguió a retirarse y volver con las chicas –AJA, HE TERMINADO, PREPARENCE PARA VER DE LO QUE LA CIENCIA ES CAPAZ- dijo alzando la voz y llamando la atención de su amigo.

-¿Qué hiciste Citron- dijo Ash parándose de su silla y acercándose a su amigo.

-He sido capaz de crear un maquina capaz de tomar los rayos del sol, modificar sus átomos y transformarlos en un agradable viento frio- dijo con orgullo y presionando un botón que hizo que la maquina se encendiera.

-Genial citron, de verdad eres un genio- dijo ash admirando la creación de su amigo, pero algo salió mal, la maquina empezó a descontrolarse y estallo en una nube de humo.

Esto no hubiera sido preocupante, de no ser porque la maquina no se destruyó y callo "apuntando" hacia ash, y para poner la cereza sobre el pastel parecía estar encendida…

-Ash quítate del camino- le grito desesperado citron a su amigo para que se apartase, pero fue demasiado tarde, un haz de luz salió disparado hacia ash y, al impactar la zona donde este se encontraba exploto en una nube de humo.

¡Ash!- grito desesperado Citron, eso fue lo que alerto a las chicas quienes vinieron de inmediato.

¡¿Qué DEMONIOS PASO AQUÍ?!- Grito una alterada Korrina quien se acercó al lugar de los hechos.

¡¿Dónde etsa ash?!- pregunto una asustada serena.

¡¿Qué paso hermano?!- pregunto una asustada boonie.

Yo, yo,yo…- citron intentaba articular palabras pero simplemente no podía.

¡Donde esta ash!- pegunto una vez mas una desesperada serena.

No lo se…- fueron la únicas palabras que logro articular el rubio.

Mientras tanto…

Mientras tanto…  
-Que aburrimiento, por amor a Dios, ¿es que nadie sabe que podríamos hacer para entretenernos?- Expreso una chica de ojos dorados, cabello azabache largo, una orejas de perito y nueve colas, vestida con lo que seria un vestido estilo kimono rojo que cubría la mayoría de su cuerpo, pero dejaba ver sus muslos y unas botas del mismo color que el vestido.

-no me preguntes a mí, Ahri, desde que la liga de leyendas le dio a sus campeones seis meses de descanso me encuentro en la misma situación que tu- Le respondió lo que parecía ser una especie de robot, o mejor dicho golem, ya que este poseía unos guanteletes de boxear considerablemente grandes y, a pesar de que se veía imponente su voz era calmada y amigable.

-Mmm…, tienes razón, supongo que tendremos que buscar nosotros algo interesante que hacer, algo asi como una aventura, ¿pero que podríamos hacer?-expreso la chica, pensativa

-Aventura…, ¿he?, Mmmm…, tengo una idea.-expreso como si hubiera sido el descubridor el fuego.

-que tienes en mente?- le pregunto aquella hermosa chica.

-bueno, voy a adentrarme en la jungla a ver si encuentro algo…- y dicho esto se levantó de la roca en la que se sentaba y partió hacia la jungla…, pero algo lo hizo detenerse, pudo observar cómo, del cielo, se podía observar algo caer, rápidamente utilizando un ampliador de imagen que tenía instalado en su ojo derecho logro enfocar lo que en un principio pensó sería una roca espacial o algo asi, resulto ser una persona, no alcanzaba a distinguirla bien pero caía rápidamente hacia su posición.

Esto alerto al golem el cual rápidamente, lanzo su braso hacia aquella persona y logro atraparla antes de que se encontrara con el suelo y le diera un saludo a la mama de Bambi.

Luego de poner a esta persona a salvo y acomodarla sobre una roca Blitzcrank le pidió a Arhi que buscara a Sona y así poder curar a esta persona si es que se encontraba dañada.

Cando la chica se fue buscando a su amiga el golem pudo apreciar mejor al chico pudo notar que se trataba de un joven de unos 15 o 16 años, pelo azabache desordenado, tez ligeramente morena, complextrua no demasiado musculosa pero se notaba que el chico hacia ejercicio y unas arcas como Z en sus mejillas.

Pero pudo sentir otra cosa que llamo su atención fue lo que sintió en el chico…, no podía explicarlo pero sentía como si una increíble fuerza emanara de el, no una fuerza común, algo… algo mas alla de lo físico.

Pasaron las horas y Arhi avía llegado con su amiga para que curara a la persona, valla sorpresa que se llevaron al ver como su amigo bonico custodiaba a un joven tan…

-lindo- pensaron amabas chicas al ver al joven, pero este pensamiento se esfumo al recordar por que estaban allí, ese joven necesitaba su ayuda.

-Blitzcrank, como se encuentra este joven?- pregunto Arhi al ver al chico.

-no soy medico, pero yo diría que nada bien-expreso con impotencia aquel golem.

-Sona- llamo Arhi a su amiga peli azul

Esta asintió y prosiguió a intentar diagnosticar y curar al joven, pero cuando comenzó sintió la misma energía emanando del joven, anqué no le tomo importancia y prosiguió a curarlo.

Pasaron cerca de 40 minutos y la chica había finalizado, y al parecer el chico comenzaba a despertarse.

-Ahh…, ¿Qué ocurrió?, donde…- pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que la cara del golem lo asusto demasiado, grito, pero se calló de la roca en la que estaba acostado.

-Tranquilo, chico, no te lastimaremos- expreso el golem, tratando de calmarlo y logrando su cometido.

Pasaron 20 minutos en los que las dos chicas y el golem, bueno la chica y el golem ya que zona es muda, le explicaron al chico lo que había pasado, también le dijeron sus nombres y done se encontraba (en la afueras de Piltover), como lo encontraron, lo que sabían de el.

Bueno ahora qu te dijimos lo que querías saber, dinos, como llegaste aquí, de donde vienes, quien eres- le dijo Arhi mirándolo a los ojos, mentas Blitzcrank asentía y zona se le quedaba viendo con un ligero tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

Bueno-dijo sentándose en una roca- mi nombre en Ash Ketchum y…- pasaron otros 20 minutos asta que Ash logro explicarles todo, agregándole también una explicación del mudo pokemon, el cual fascino mucho a los otros tres, y estos llegaron a la conclusión de que ese chico no ere de esa "dimensión".

-Bueno, les agradezco mucho por ayudarme, pero tengo que encontrar la manera de volver a casa con mis amigos- dijo el joven levantándose, pero arrodillándose por el cansancio.

¡Espera!- dijo Ahri para ir a socorrerlo- aun estas débil, te llevaremos a mi casa para que descanses unos días y luego buscaremos la manera de que regreses a tu hogar, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo ella llevando el brazo de chico a su hombro pasándolo por su cuello.

-Muchas gra- no pudo terminar ya que su que a su otro brazo le ocurro lo mismo, solo que este era tomado por zona.

-Gracias- finalizo el chico para empezar a caminar ayudado por dos hermosas damiselas, en dirección a la casa de Arhi siguiendo de manera protectora y muy de cerca por Blitzcrank.

**-Creo que…, encontré una aventura- pensó aquel golem mirando a su nuevo "amigo".**

**Podemos apreciar a nuestro héroe y protagonista de esta historia, Ash ketchum quien después de una serie de eventos, llamémoslos desafortunados, acabo en una dimensión paralela a la suya, y ahora tenía que hallar la forma de salir. La única cosa "buena" que le había pasado, fue que había sido, rescatado por tres, he.., "personas" por así decirlo, quienes lo ayudaron y amablemente le ofrecieron hospedaje hasta que encuentre la manera de irse. En estos momentos podíamos apreciar a Ash quien débilmente caminaba, bueno, hacia el intento de caminar, mientras (para envidia de muchos), era custodiado por dos hermosas jóvenes, quienes lo ayudaba a moverse en dirección a al hogar de una de ellas.**

**Durante todo el trayecto la plática fue fluida y agradable, Ash les contaba a sus nuevos "amigos" sobre sus aventuras, lugares a los que había ido, personas a las que conoció, y también de su amigo Pikachu, oh, Pikachu, como lo extrañaba, pero no podía rendirse tenía que seguir adelante y hallar la forma de volver a casa.**

**Pasaron unos 20 minutos y, finalmente, consiguieron llegar a la casa de Ahri.**

**A decir verdad, para ser una casa escondida en la jungla hera muy bonita y moderna.**

**Al entrar, sentaron a Ash en el sofá para que este pudiera descansar y Ahri fue la primera en hablar.**

**-Esto no me gusta…- Dijo la chica de las nueve colas de manera preocupada.**

**-¿Qué sucede Ahri?- Pregunto el golem, intrigado, por la preocupación de su amiga.**

**-Es que no puedo asimilarlo- dijo ella en un tono preocupado y observando como Sona curaba al joven con los instrumentos que había en la casa- Sona es una de las mejores curando después de Akali, no entiendo ¿Por qué Ash aún se encuentra debilitado?- finalizo ella mirando de reojo al joven.**

**Esto inmediatamente sorprendió al golem que no había caído en eso, ella tenía razón, Sona era de las mejore en el campo de la curación, no por nada conseguía curar heridas en segundos, y hacer que sus compañeros campeones no muriesen, desangrados, envenenados, quemados, cortados, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera.**

**-No se preocupen…-Dijo aquel joven llamando la atención de los presentes quienes lo miraron, incluso Sona levanto la cabeza para mirar al chico, interrumpiendo la envoltura de vendas en su brazo- No deben preocuparse por mí, estaré bien, bueno… estoy bien gracias a ustedes- dijo mirando con cariño a los presentes- si no hubiera sido por si amabilidad incondicional, ¿quién sabe?, quizá yo…, yo no estaría aquí en estos momentos- dijo Ash de manea inconsciente- gracias…- Esto ultimo lo dijo volteando a ver a las dos jóvenes a los ojos, logrando un sonrojo en ambas, quienes reaccionaron de una manera peculiar, Ahri se volteo para que Ash no viera sus rojas mejillas, y Sona por otro lado agacho la cabeza y prosiguió a seguir vendándolo para intentar lograr lo mismo que su amiga.**

**Blitzcrank por otro lado miraba esta escena arqueando divertido (bueno, no arqueo una ceja porque no tiene, ¡pero si tuviera lo hubiera hecho!) pues no era común que una chica como Sona, ni mucho menos Ahri se sonrojaran por un joven, Ash no lo sabía, pero había logrado hacer lo que muchos hubieran deseado lograr, pero, esto no fue lo que más sorprendió al golem, lo que de verdad lo sorprendió, fue la bondad y la inocencia que pudo notar en las palabras de aquel joven, tomando en cuenta que la gran parte de los hombres que el conocía, eran groseros y sarcásticos, y, si ellos se encontraran en el lugar del joven, automáticamente se hubieran puesto en mudo pervertido. Esto lleno a aquel golem **

**De vapor de un sentimiento que no podía, describir, tal vez… ¿orgullo?**

_Mientras tanto….  
__**-Señorita Caitlin, he… creo que tiene que venir a ver esto- dijo un hombre frente a una computadora.**_

_**Esto ocasiono que una mujer que se encontraba en ese lugar se dirigiera hacia aquel hombre a paso lento pero firme.**_

_**-¿Qué encontraste?- Dijo aquella mujer mientras se acercaba a la pantalla de aquel hombre para verla mejor.**_

_**-Señorita hemos encontrado una variación muy inusual del espacio-tiempo en las afueras de la ciudad- dijo aquel hombre mientras le mostraba a aquella mujer unos gráficos en su computadora- y nuestras cámaras captaron esta grabación- sentencio aquel hombre, mostrándole a la chica un video de como un objeto caía desde el cielo, pero era atrapado por algo rojo, y retraído hacia la jungla.**_

_**Esto impresiono a aquella chica, pero no perdió tiempo, ni titubeo en tomar una decisión.**_

_**-Cancela todas mis citas con la prensa, encárguense de mantener el orden y, por favor…- dijo aquella chica tomando un rifle que había sobre una mesa- llamen a Vi para que me vea en las afueras de la ciudad- sentencio aquella mujer saliendo del un edificio muy enorme que tenia escrito en letras grandes : "Policia de Piltover"**_

Bueno, espero que les allá gustado el capítulo de hoy, acepto ayudas, criticas, etc y por favor comenten


End file.
